dunefandomcom-20200223-history
House Corrino
The Imperial House Corrino is the most deadliest and grandest Major House found within the Dune universe, and for many thousands of years the official seat of the Imperium. The official residence of the House Corrino are the planet Kaitain and the exiled planet Salusa Secundus. The True Origins of the Imperial House Corrino Though Frank Herbert does not provide great detail on the origins of the Imperial House Corrino in his original Dune novels, it is known that they came into official existence following the imfamous Battle of Corrin. The Legends of Dune prequel novels written by his son, Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson provide a comprehensive narration of the rise and the fall of the Imperial House Corrino, although it is not considered canon by some Dune fans. The Battle of Corrin In the prequel trilogy, Herbert and Anderson describe how descendants of Octa Butler and Xavier Harkonnen continued the heritage of the Butler name founded by Octa's ancestors and reinforced by her sister Serena Butler. After the negative reputation bestowed on Xavier Harkonnen following his involvement in the death of Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo, most of their descendants abandoned the Harkonnen name and took the name Butler (the notable exception being Abulurd Harkonnen. Following the Battle of Corrin and the destruction of Omnius Prime, the Butler family adopted the name Corrino as a blatant reminder of their involvement in the war against and defeat of the Thinking Machines. The events after the Battle of Corrin also saw the newly formed House Corrino capture the title of the new Imperium. The Downfall of the Galactic Padishah Empire Over the subsequent millenia, the Imperial House Corrino maintained a firm grip on the Empire. However, corruption, arrogance and the scheming of the Bene Gesserit eventually saw the rival House Atreides acquire significant respect and credibility among the other houses. In an attempt to discredit House Atreides and retain their hegemony, the Imperial House Corrino, under the leadership of Shaddam Corrino IV, and House Harkonnen devised a plan to dispose of their bitter rival by sending them to Arrakis and then disposing of the Atreides family valong with the Fremen. When the plan backfired, both the Imperial House Corrino and House Harkonnen were caught off-guard, and the House Corrino was forced to relinquish the Golden Lion Throne so that will pass down to Paul and Chani's families. The Imperial House Corrino had witnessed Paul Atreides's unsuitable marriage to Shaddam Corrino IV's eldest daughter, Princess Irulan Corrino and they were sent into a effective exile on the planet Salusa Secundus, where one of her four younger sisters, Princess Wensica Corrino was left to plot the house's re-emergence. Wensica's plans were also foiled however, and her son, Prince Farad'n Corrino became the official concubine of the Atreides Crown Princess named Ghanima Atreides and an enslaved scribe of her true husband, Leto Atreides III. This spelled the effective end of the Imperial House Corrino, although their bloodline survived, inextricably mixed with the descendants of Paul Atreides and Chani Atreides. Category:Houses